naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Suyin Beifong
Suyin Beifong, also known as "Su" for short, is the leader of Zaofu, a dancer, the daughter or Toph Beifong, and a powerful metalbender with many talents and skills. She is also the half-younger sister of Lin Beifong, due to their strained relationship. Background Physical Appearance Personality A direct opposite of Lin's uptight and blunt personality, Suyin is a more carefree, easy-going and up-beat individual. She enjoys many hobbies as a means to express herself. She is also very open with her opinion, showing personal distaste for political control to revolve around royalty. She also has a deep love for family, even for her estranged half-sister and eldest son. She is very much a humanist in her beliefs, seeing the potential in other people and encouraging them to pursue their passions and talents to the ultimate extent of their capabilities. She does a good job of this, especially in regards to encouraging her very diverse children and their respective interests: from her eldest son's engineering projects with her architect husband, to Huan's sculpting career, Wei and Wing's athletics, and her daughter Opal's airbending. In addition, Suyin believes in giving others a second chance at redemption, as she does with Varrick even though he is a wanted fugitive, and was willing to do the same with her estranged son, Baatar Jr. after he was betrayed by Kuvira. However, she did not offer Aiwei such leniency following his personal betrayal of her and Zaofu, nor did she forgive Kuvira for usurping power in the Earth Kingdom and causing a rift in her family. As a progressive humanist who favors technology as the driving factor for a nation, she does not believe in spreading change through subjugation and opposed those who claim power they are not entitled to for themselves. Realizing that her mother allowing her and Lin too much freedom when they were younger was the cause of many of her youthful troubles, she is more controlling and protective of her own children, similar to her own grandparents. She does however realize this when she allows Opal to leave home to train. When dangerous matters arise, she is extremely loyal to her allies, willing to help them in any way as long as she believes they are doing the right thing. However, she is not above going behind their backs, as she helped Team Avatar load a jeep full of supplies so they could track down Aiwei and the Red Lotus despite Lin having protested the plan. Suyin is willing to do whatever it takes to keep those that she holds dear safe, as she attempted to take out Kuvira on her own despite Korra's efforts at negotiating a peaceful solution. History Powers and Abilities Earthbending Prowess *Earthbending Master **Seismic Sense Metalbending Prowess *Metalbending Master Flash Step Prowess *Flash Step Expert Other Skills *Expert Tactician *Expert Dancer *Bojutsu Master *Medical Knowledge Zenkai *'Metal War Armor Mode' Zenkai Special Ability * Equipment *Zaofu Battle Armor Relationships Family *Toph Beifong (Mother) *Lin Beifong (Half-Sister) *Bataar (Husband) *Bataar Jr. (Son) *Huan (Son) *Wei and Wing (Sons) *Opal (Daughter) Friends/Allies *Team Avatar **Korra (Metalbending Student) **Mako **Bolin **Asami Sato **Ben **Jinora *Iknik Blackstone Varrick *Zhu Li Moon *Tenzin *The Air Nation *Raiko Enemies *The Vanderich *Kuvira (Former Protege) *Military of the Earth Empire *The Red Lotus *Aiwei Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also *Suyin Beifong/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Human Category:Metalbenders Category:Earthbenders Category:Seismic Sense Users Category:United Earth Nations Category:Metal Clan Category:Beifong Family Category:United Republic Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Earthbending Masters Category:Metalbending Masters Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Team Korra (Temporarily Members) Category:Bojutsu Masters Category:Major Characters Category:Expert Strategist and Tacticians Category:Zenkai Users Category:Legend of Korra Series Characters Category:Heroes Alliance Lieutenants Category:Flash Step Experts